Happy 1st Anniversary
by JazLiy75
Summary: The first marriage anniversary between Ambassador Blakk and Nicole. Ambassador Blakk was about to surprise his wife with a recap of their first date and Nicole would give him a shock when she told him about her pregnancy. She would also find out that her husband was more romantic than before.


**Jazmin: Apa khabar,semua? This is supposed to be a chapter for My Love for a Villain but it doesn't relate the story,I'll make it a one-shot.**

* * *

Nicole's POV

On the next day,Ambassador Blakk wasn't on the bed like he usually was. He was nowhere in the room either. Where would he be right now? He might be cooking.

The kitchen! There is where he would usually go every morning. So,I got out of bed and straight went to the kitchen when I saw an omelette falling from the ceiling and landed on my husband's head,causing me to laughed a little.

"Hey,Nicole. I'm trying to make breakfast in bed for our anniversary but the omelette is ruined,"he said,looking at the omelette. I walked towards him and took it off,leaving him with a messy hairdo. "That's okay,Thaddeus. Don't trouble yourself. Plus,I rather have breakfast with my lovely husband than in bed."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. Eversince he became an ambassador,he had changed a lot but his love for me was still in his heart. He was sweeter than before and understood me more. I guess his evil self had gone somewhere else.

After we had breakfast,he went somewhere else to train or something. I was looking at our photo album when I began to feel like throwing up. Without hesitation,I went to the bathroom to puke. When I was about to go out,another wave came and it happened again. What is wrong with me today? I quickly took the pregnancy test kit and tested it. And after that,the result showed up. It was hard to believe the result. I'M PREGNANT! Ambassador Blakk would be very excited when found out the good news. But wait...I better surprise him with the news once he has surprised me since today was our anniversary. I wonder where he is right now.

I was walking along the halls of the citadel and probably Dr Blakk and Jazmin were having their moment. Once I reached the dark side of the citadel,a hand was covering my mouth and it felt so familiar.

"Nicole, it's me."He whispered his hot breath on my neck. Wait! This couldn't be happening. Is this Dr Blakk or Ambassador Blakk? I believed this kind of thing had happened before but when?

"Dr Blakk?! What are you doing here?"

"Just get dressed, will you?"he hissed. But it was impossible that Dr Blakk would do this to me. He was with Jazmin by now but what did he want from me? So,I went to my room and wore my casual slinger attire and went to Blakk. He looking at me and my attire.

"Not that. Wear something...special. When you are done, meet me at the mall." he ordered.

"What's the occasion?" He ignored my question before strutting off.

Something special? I headed back to my room and checked the wardrobe. The only dress I have was the one that I worn on my first date,the red and black dress with the V-neck and it reached till half of my thighs. Then,everything made sense now. Ambassador Blakk was disguising as Dr Blakk and he wanted to surprised me by bringing all the memories from our first date. _Too late,Thaddeus. I've finally found out your surprise for me._

I got out of the room with my red coat that had the same length as the dress and a pair of black pumps,locked the door,walked to the garage and used the back door.

"Make sure no one sees you," was his last order before he left.

When I finally got onto my mecha,I activated its stealth mode to ride it since it was night. I had planned to play along during our date so he wouldn't find out about me knowing his surprise.

As we reached to the mall,Ambassador Blakk was standing close to the entrance. I stopped my mecha and took of my coat. At the same time,I unbraided my hair and it reached my waist like last time. _Perfect._

I pretended to have a problem of getting off my mecha. I hope this plan work. Then,I heard a suave voice saying,"May I?"

Ambassador Blakk offered me his right hand and helped me once I accepted his offer. And as I thought,nobody was at the mall. Maybe Dr Blakk had helped him to booked it for the day. "Thank you,"I said to him. He kept holding my left hand like if I wanted to run away but I wouldn't do that since it was the part of the plan.

My coat was on the ground and I had to get it with my right hand but it was a challenge for a left-handed like me.

"Allow me,"he said,using his free left hand to get it. Inside me,I was smiling as he did his cue.

"You are such a gentleman." I complimented him and I noticed a suppressed smile. "My pleasure."

The mall was well-lit like before and Blakk was wearing the same tux and his red tints were not on his hair. He still looked awesome after a long time he didn't wear it. We got into an elevator and got to the second floor. I noticed he couldn't keep his eyes off my cleavage. _Keep looking at me like that,Thaddeus._

We strolled to the same restaurant. _Next phase,have dinner with Blakk. _

I blushed and looked down to hide it. He gave the same glance and raised his thick bushy eyebrows.

_I just hope she doesn't found out the surprise or it will be ruined. The dress totally makes her to look sexy like last time,_his mind was overdriving. But sorry,Blakk. The surprise had been revealed.

_**Inside the mall restaurant**_

"It's beautiful,"I commented. We went to the same table and at the main table,there were the same various of food that we had in our first date. I guess he got helped from Dr Blakk since the ambassador has no money to afford all of this.

"You like it?" I turned and looked straight into his eyes.

"You kidding? I love it!" I smiled at him.

"Then it's now yours."

I looked at him and said,"You serious?"

He nodded with a gleam in his eyes.

"It's too much. I can't accept it." But I actually could. Still,I had to play along.

After frowning, Ambassador Blakk said," Modesty is not an option here, young lady!" He thought I didn't understand him.

"Okay! Okay! Thank you very much." I did the same mini-dance then I hugged him. He stiffened momentarily then relaxed.

"Welcome," he replied as he looked down into my eyes. "I am glad you like it." He laid his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me backwards but he did not break the embrace. It felt so good to feel this way again.

And the moment began. We looked deeply into each other's eyes as he began to lean closer and stopped a few millimeters away. I began to move my lips closer to his.

_Wait! If she did all the stuff like our first date,she know the surprise,_he said softly to himself but was loud enough for me to hear. Nuts! He just knew.

I kissed him to calm him down. After we pulled away,he looked at me with his sad eyes,knowing the fact that the surprise was ruined. He was about to cry when I began to sang a lullaby that he taught me. And it made him felt all better.

"Thaddeus,I'm sorry that I ruined the surprise. I know that I should have not play along. Please forgive me,"I said,feeling guilty.

When I looked at him,he wasn't mad at me. Instead,he began to pulled me closer for a hug. I put my head on his chest,listening to his heartbeat.

"Nicole,I'm not mad at you. I was just feeling down when you know about the surprise. I just wanna remember about our first date. No matter what you do,I will still love you."

Then,I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes. That was the sweetest thing he had ever said to me. Back when he was evil,he always think of ruling Slugterra but once his heart changed,he began to share most of his love with me.

After we finished our date,we headed back to the citadel. I was thinking about the news and it was time to tell him. "Thaddeus,I have something to tell you."

He stopped dead at his tracks and looked at me. "What is it,Nicole? I hope it's not something bad."

I walked towards him and put his right hand onto my stomach. "You're going to be a father."

Ambassador Blakk was completely shocked. "You mean we're gonna have a baby?! Oh,Nicole! I'm finally gonna be a daddy!"

I giggled at his reaction as he began to lift me and spin me around. He was really excited that I'm pregnant.

He carried me to our bedroom and I was completely speechless when I looked at our bed. He had decorated it all by himself?! He is such a sweetheart. The bed was full of rose petals and there were rose candles at each corner of the bed.

"Good thing I have a backup surprise,"he said. A backup surprise? I didn't expect this but it looked so romantic.

When we lied on the bed,he used his magic to lock the door and brushed my hair gently.

"Happy 1st anniversary,Nicole Blakk."

"Happy 1st anniversary,Fairydom Ambassador Thaddeus Blakk of Slugterra."

He kissed my forehead first,then moved his lips to mine and we both began to enjoy our moment. _Thank you for the greatest 1st anniversary,Thaddeus. I love you._

* * *

**Jazmin: Finally done. I only borrowed some of the lines from the eleventh chapter of nicoleblakk's fanfic,Ghouled Romance. And Nicole also belongs to her. R & R,readers.**


End file.
